Duel Masters Charge: Hopelessness
Hopelessness is the 47th episode of the Duel Masters Charge season of the Duel Masters Anime. Plot DM-Charge 47b.JPG DM-Charge 47c.JPG DM-Charge 47d.JPG DM-Charge 47e.JPG DM-Charge 47f.JPG DM-Charge 47g.JPG DM-Charge 47h.JPG DM-Charge 47i.JPG DM-Charge 47j.JPG DM-Charge 47k.JPG Dr. Root and others have found the control room. Now Dr, Root have warned Zakira that they are on their way to stop him. Zakira ordered Qumbeech to activate the security. Now the paths of everyone started to close by huge walls in their way. But Dr. Root did not let that continue he saw that Shobu's path have been blocked as well he hacked the system and deactivated the security system. They also saw that Mimi and Boy George are seriously injured they started to make their way there quickly but luckily they were only injured but still they were fine. At the same time Imelda showed up to challenge everyone. Dr. Root accepted the challenge and dueled against her. She did try to keep it up in the duel but she did not last very long and lost against Dr. Root. Now Mimi and George woke up and told everyone that this happened to them because of Hakuoh he is completely turned into "White". And that White actually did this to them. Dr. Root upon hearing this was shocked but he said they cannot stop now because there is still one hour for the ritual to complete and not until then he can become completely into White. He also said they have to let Shobu know of this and try stop him now before it is too late and he end up in a greater danger. Qumbeech upon seeing that Imelda was easily defeated he worked hard and reactivated the security system blocking everyone's paths including Shobu, Potman and Rekuta. Shobu got separated from them but later they found Shobu in the underground of the castle once again. According to Potman these are sewer system of the castle and there will be minimum security down here. Shobu told when got separated because of the wall, the ground also shake up and he fell into here. Potman said they are lucky then. Zakira ordered Oasis to stop Shobu. When Shobu came out of the underground and into another hall he met Oasis. Oasis claimed himself as a "Multi Deck User". Shobu accepted and the Kaijudo duel started. During the duel he used a Nature Civilization deck and summoned a Gravity Zero creature Buu, the Invoked. He also explained during the duel to Shobu that he still have no chance of saving Hakuoh because the more Fua Duelist he face the more difficult it will get. He then explained all the names of Fua Duelist are in the alphabetical order and that there are 28 members in total and he have so far reached only (O) Oasis. Also he said all the members are actually ranked from down to up which means (B) will be Stronger then (A) and © will be stronger then (B). So this means (Z) Zakira is the strongest. He also told Shobu that he have less than one hour before the ritual completes and Hakuoh will forever be White. Shobu upon hearing this all sarted to lose his hope. Meanwhile, Hakuoh who had controlled his second personality of "White" was acting in front of Gedo so that he does not know what is going on but still from time to time he will lose completely to White's personality. Kokujo have finally found his way to the roof and challenged Zakira for his revenge but Zakira told he will definitely have a good duel but not with Him but he will have a duel with White. Category:Duel Masters Charge